Ranma's Nightmare
by ChanChanandMosasi
Summary: THE FINAL CHAPTER! Your questions will be answered!
1. It all started here

Chette: Hello everyone! It's me again.   
This fanfic was written back when I was 16 years old  
Its one of my favorite stories (that I've written)  
Its a short fanfic but it is not a one-shot  
maybe 2 or 3 chapters ^_^ but its worth it.

Mahal na Mahal Kita Philip-kun!

So start the story now!

**Ranma's Nightmare...   
Written by: Chanchan (chette)**

**Chapter 1: It all started here....**

  
Ranma lay on his futon, on his face is a red mark hand by Akane. He is mad...Murmuring his 'STUPID TOMBOY' Statement. = It is not my FAULT that Shampoo went here and asked for a date! and then... = Ranma shook his head 

"SHE yelled at me!" Ranma shouted. 

Ranma stop, hearing Kasumi's voice calling for Akane to eat. Ranma stood up, open his door and saw Kasumi in front of Akane's bedroom. 

"Kasumi-Onnechan, what's up?"   
"Oh my Ranma, Akane doesn't want to eat, she's upset again" Kasumi said   
"Call her again" Ranma said 

Kasumi sigh and turned to knock 

"Akane-chan, why don't you eat, you must have at least dinner" Kasumi said 

*I DON'T WANT TO EAT!* 

Ranma sense that Akane is crying, knowing her for so long. Ranma sigh and rolled his eyes. He went to his room, didn't bother to bid Kasumi a goodnight sign.

Kasumi look at puzzled. 

Ranma slam the door shut, Controlling his anger. = Look at that Tomboy! it's bad enough she yelled and slapped me into the face! Now she was trying to kill herself by starving to death! = Ranma open his window to cool his self, but it didn't work out. = Why would she do those things? = Ranma wondered = I just can't understand that Kawaiikune ONNA! = Ranma yelled on his mind 

He lay on his futon and smile wondering. Mr. Genma Saotome entered and saw the smile on his face son. 

"M'boy why are you laughing?" he asked   
"None of your business" Ranma said   
"Come on, tell your Otousan about it" he said   
Ranma smile evilly "Well, if you insist" he said  
"So what is it?" he asked, sitting beside his son   
"I was just wondering WHAT WOULD MY LIFE be WITHOUT AKANE?" he asked 

Mr.Saotome frowned 

"Then just one word Oyaji, ONE WORD entered on my mind" he said looking at his father   
"and what is that?" Mr.Saotome was still frowning.   
"PEACE" he said 

Ranma received a bapped on Mr.Saotome "you are so ingrate!" he yelled   
"LOOK WHO'S TALKING!" Ranma yelled back   
"After all this years! you're still not used that your fiancee is like that?!"   
"I'M TIRED!"   
"SO ARE WE!" 

Ranma groaned "Goodnight Oyaji, I'm going to sleep"   
"Ranma! you listen to me you-"   
  
Mr.Saotome stop hearing Ranma's snore. he just sigh 

Morning... 

*WAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!* 

Ranma opened his eyes. He woke up because of Mr.Tendou routine... CRYING. He look at his father's futon and saw none. = Maybe *Yawn* he was up = he closed his eyes then heard a shout making his heart beat fast 

*MY BABY!!!!!!!!!!!!!* 

Ranma bolted up! Mr.Tendou just yelled my baby and the only one whom Mr.Tendou calling my baby is... 

"AKANE!" Ranma yelled and run toward her room.

  
To be continued...  
  
Well I will put a cliffhanger there and see if people like this story so far. So what will happen to Akane? Why is Mr. Tendou crying? Find out on Chapter 2 of Ranma's Nightmare.

God bless!  
Chette


	2. The Problem

Chette: This fanfic was written back when I was 16 years old  
Its one of my favorite stories (that I've written)  
Its a short fanfic but it is not a one-shot  
maybe 2 or 3 chapters ^_^ but its worth it.

Thank you for all the reviewers!!!!

ameanda - Arigato!!!  
tgirlmar - Nani? what would Akane do that? oh yeah of course she loves Ranma! teehee thanks!   
CrazyInsaneAnimeFanGirl - read to find out! ^_^   
Kagome200315 - arigato!!!   
Rokawa - yeah! you're right!!! Akane committed opps *zips her mouth*   
Akane - arigato Akane-chan ^_^   
AnnechanB - yep it is an old story and now the new chapter is up!   
DangerousElixer - arigato ^_^ yeah R+A fans forever!  
  
ZRO4825 - hehe yeah when I was a little kid I love writing short stories @.@ demo you can check my CCS fanfics they are.. long @.@   
  
Kevin Bays - yeah those = are um.. thoughts hehe gomen ne for not... warning ya @.@ er I know the ' ' but I want to use the = = ehhehe @.@ I used those on my ccs fanfics @.@ 

Arigato!!!

Mahal na Mahal Kita Philip-kun!

So start the story now!

**Ranma's Nightmare...   
Written by: Chanchan (chette)**

**Chapter 2: The Problem...**

Ranma didn't open the door because it was opened...he entered and saw things that he couldn't believe in his eyes...  
  
His father is patting Mr.Tendou, who is crying and kneeling in front of Akane's bed, holding her hand. He did not mind if Mr. Tendou is crying, He always cries when something is happening to his daughters... but Kasumi and Nabiki-

Nabiki stunned, then she drop her cookie  
Kasumi is crying. Wiping her tears   
  
"My baby!"  
"Calm down, Tendou"  
"My Baby! Why?"  
  
Kasumi sniffs "Maybe she did it on purpose" she handed a letter to her father  
  
Mr. Saotome took the Letter and adjust his glasses, Then he begun to read...

"Father, Kasumi & Nabiki...gomen ne... onegai... forgive me for this. It's just that I'm so tired Dad! I'm tired of everything! I'm tired of your advices and most importantly I'm tired of Ranma"  
  
Mr.Saotome stop...  
Ranma gasped...  
Mr.Saotome looked at him, hearing him.

Ranma took three steps forward, trying to calm down....  
  
Mr. Saotome continued, "yeah, I know. you all know that I LOVE him and I did try my best really try my best but it does not working. I do love him dad, but how can I managed to live with him? all we ever do is fight, insults each other and yelling. I know that I need to be patient, but I am just tired... so tired.." Mr.Saotome adjust his glasses again

Ranma again took another four steps. Now He is standing beside a pale Akane on the bed, His eyes started to get wet and seeing Akane's beautiful pale face without a life... He fell on his knees... shivering.  
  
"Now you're wondering why did I do this? firstly is because like I said I am Tired, secondly I love Ranma so much and I can't stand to see other girls beside him. That's why it's better to leave it like this. I know I am not UNFAIR, but please let me...let me rest I need to rest now. I deserve to get rest now... it's been so long... and I want to see Mom... please?...Love Akane. P.S. Tell Ranma he is free and I'm Calling off the engagement" Mr.Saotome finished

Ranma heard everything. Words stabbing his heart. He did not control his self to hold Akane's Cold hands "A-Akane..." Then he squeezed Akane's hands and yelled, "YOU UNCUTE TOMBOY! YOU DIDN'T CHANGE A BIT! YOU'RE STILL STUPID AS EVER!" Tears falling on his face "BUT NO! NO! NO AKANE! YOU WON'T REST! I GUARANTEE YOU THAT!"   
  
Mr. Tendou and the others shook their head,  
Kasumi cried more...  
  
Ranma yelled at Akane. "You hear that?! YOU WON'T REST! AKANE!" Repeating it over and over until his voice got tired, his voice is quivering. When He couldn't talk another, he just cried... He cried more and hugged Akane's Dead Body "Stupid Tomboy, don't leave me" he whispered,  
  
Everyone were crying now, they heard some footsteps, it was Dr.Toufou  
  
"I was just returning this utensils that I borrowed, when I saw no one, I just entered and hope you forgive me for-"  
  
He looked at them   
  
"What happened?"  
  
Ranma run towards the doctor, Ranma begged "Please Doctor Toufou, help Akane, Please!" he begged  
  
"R-Ranma?"  
"Don't let her die...I...I NEED HER" he said  
  
Dr.Tofou nodded "Let me check her"  
  
  
Ranma and the others were outside Akane's room. Kasumi wipe her tears and handed Ranma's lunch "Ranma here is your lunch" Kasumi said "you're going to be late. You still need to go to school"

Nabiki sniffs, "I.. I'm going now.. I'll tell everyone that Akane cannot come to school" she said, then she run away from their house. controlling the pain she is feeling.   
  
Ranma sighed and looked at Nabiki, "I'm not going. Since Nabiki will tell everyone that A-Akane..-"  
  
Kasumi grabbed Ranma's hands softly and gave Ranma's lunch to him. "Come on Ranma, you've got too" Kasumi said  
  
"Okay" Ranma said, wiping his tears  
  
Ranma was about to leave...  
  
"Ranma-kun?"  
  
Ranma looked at Kasumi  
  
"SHE'LL BE WAITING FOR YOU, SO BE CAREFUL" she said  
  
"Thanks" That made Ranma smile   
  
  
On the street...  
  
Ranma is walking on the fence, he looked down and Imagining Akane there. smiling up at him.  
  
"NI HAO RANMA!"   
  
Ranma groaned...  
  
"Ranma Airen, go Shampoo on a date yes?" she said  
  
Ranma stared at Shampoo coldly, Shampoo backed up "No Thanks" he said  
  
Shampoo still followed Ranma "Shampoo happy, I see Airen alone"  
  
"Sham-"  
  
PONK!  
  
Ranma growled, He doesn't have time for this... and He is not in the mood. He turned around to where the rock came from. He rubs his head, "HEY! watch where you throw-" He stopped   
  
Ranma saw a Mad Akane.

  
To be continued...  
  
Are you now confused? :P  
Then Read the rest :P  
  
This Fanfic is really short every chapter because this is really short fanfic So I just  
cut out the scenes to make it a Chaptered story.  
  
I also write Long stories of course.. May CCS (Card Captor Sakura) stories are long hehe @.@  
Until Next week!

God bless!  
Chette


	3. The Favor

Chette: This fanfic was written back when I was 16 years old  
Its one of my favorite stories (that I've written)  
Its a short fanfic but it is not a one-shot  
maybe 2 or 3 chapters ^_^ but its worth it.  
(or maybe its more than 3 hehe :D)

Thank you for all the reviewers!!!!

ameanda-90 - Well since this fanfic is already finished so I am updating it every week ^_^ thanks for the support and review!!!  
  
Jo-chan-ANIME - thank you ^_^   
  
DangerousElixer - yep the possibility are endless and sometimes, you think 'ah! the end of this fanfic is like this' but you never know maybe it is the other way around hehe ^_^ thanks for reviewing!  
  
Ellie - what happened? Read it to know more about it ^_^   
  
FIFAO - Maraming salamat Kababayan! hehe yeah it is a confusing story pero just read the next chapters. Parang puzzle yan hehe ^_^ Thank you for reading and reviewing! um oo nga pala Akane is not in the Hospital nasa bahay lang siya hehehe ^_^ hmm.. Hallucinating? maybe :P  
  
CrazyInsaneAnimeFanGirl - yep she is mad oh uh @.@ Run for it!!!   
Alex Ultra - hehe thanks for the funny review ^_^   
AnimeObsessionFantasy - weird, like I said it is more like a puzzle :P   
  
Kaluguran dakang babatak Philip-kun!

Let the Story begin!

  
Ranma growled, He doesn't have time for this... and He is not in the mood. He turned around to where the rock came from. He rubs his head, "HEY! watch where you throw-" He stopped   
  
Ranma saw a Mad Akane.

**Ranma's Nightmare...   
Written by: Chanchan (chette)**

**Chapter 3: The Favor...**

"RANMA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Ranma gulped. Akane started to walk towards him and seeing Akane's Blue Aura, He took a backward step and readying himself for her punches.

Akane growled more, still walking towards Ranma and yelling, "JEEZ! Here I am, not just at his side for about 20 minutes! and-"

Ranma took a stance, "WHOA! It's not my fault! you Uncute Tomboy!" Ranma yelled back  
Akane stopped and put her hands on her waist, "Really?" she asked, sarcastically.  
Ranma stood straight, "YEAH!" he said, confident.  
  
Akane narrowed her eyes and pointed at Shampoo "SO CAN YOU EXPLAIN THE HUGGING OF YOU AND HER?!"  
  
Ranma growled, "Akane I'm tired of this! Sometimes you can be a pain in the neck you know tha-" His eyes widen when he realize that Akane is standing in front of her. "A-Akane?" He said, blinking twice and gulping. Remembering that Akane was at home, almost dead.

"WHAT?!" 

Shampoo sighed then she glared at Akane, "Why Violent always gets Airen?" she said, then she giggled and when she saw Ranma shocked face, she grabbed the opportunity to kiss Ranma's cheek "Sayonara Airen" she said then left.

Akane growled again, "You're wide open RAN-MA" she said, glaring at him.  
Ranma went back to reality, "W-Wha?"  
"SHE KISSED YOU!!!!"  
Ranma blinked and scratched his head, "She did?"  
  
"RANMA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Ranma ignored Akane's outburst and walks towards Akane, when he was in front of Akane. He touched Akane's forehead, "Are you okay?"

Akane slapped Ranma's hand, "What?"  
  
"A-R-E-Y-O-U-O-K-A-Y?" Ranma said, spelling out the words to her.  
"What are you talking about jerk!?"  
"No I meant it"  
"You stupid! Wha-"

Akane stopped when Ranma put his pointing finger on her lips. Ranma looked deeply into Akane's eyes. "The last time I saw you, you were lying on your bed" 

Akane slapped Ranma's hands again, still angry ""Are you sneaking up on me?"   
  
Ranma growled, "NO! You were almost dead DUMMY!" he said, he could not believe this. Here he was very worried about her and look at her actions!

Akane stopped, Then she turned around. Her back on Ranma.

Ranma blinked, He turned Akane gently, "What's wrong?" he said, softly. To His surprised, Akane is blushing and giggling!

"I'm just glad you're worried about me" she said  
Ranma felt his face flush too, "HEY I'M NOT!"   
  
Akane chuckled and poke Ranma's left cheek, "Oh Really? What about the 'Stupid Tomboy, don't leave me' huh Ranma?" she said, giggling more.

Ranma blushed more "y-you tricked me!"  
Akane giggled   
  
"I can't believe it!" Ranma groaned, "I can't believe I fell from your TRICK!" he said, groaning. He felt hot because of frustration and embarrassment.   
  
"You really do care for me" Akane said in a whisper, but Ranma heard her  
  
Ranma looked away, 'humph, Me? Nah! You've got it all wrong I-" He was stopped by Akane's soft pointing finger.   
  
"Ranma, can I ask you a favor?" she asked, taking away her finger to Ranma's soft lips.  
"What kind?" Ranma asked,   
"Just this once...DATE ME RANMA" she said  
Ranma now face is as red as his red shirt. "WHAT the-?"  
"Please?" Akane asked softly.

Ranma looked at Akane's pleading eyes "A-Are you C-Crazy?! I'm not going to date a Kawaiiku-"   
But he stopped when he saw Akane controlling her tears. 

"Ranma?"

= What's wrong with you Akane? Why did you asked me so boldly? and why are you doing this? This is not you... I never seen you like this before.. = Ranma thought, Then he sighed, "Okay.. How about After school?" he said,   
  
Akane gave Ranma the +A Smile. (her smile that makes Boys go crazy)  
  
Ranma gulped and looked away, but he smiled at the thought of Akane and him on a date...

  
School...

"What rumors are you spreading Nabiki-sempai?" Yuka asked,   
  
"It is true.. Akane will not come to school because she is.." she tried to calm her voice "S-sick" she said,

"But Sempai.. Akane is in her class today" Sayuri said,   
  
"What?" Nabiki asked, she stood up and went towards the 1-F Classroom. She gasped seeing Akane. "S-She's here?" then she noticed something. she sighed, "My dear sister..." 

"See Sempai?" Yuka asked,   
  
Nabiki bit her lip, "But don't you see any.. differences on her?" she asked, looking at Akane's friends.  
  
Yuka and Sayuri looked at Akane reading a book, "No Sempai" she said,   
Nabiki sighed, "Never mind..." she said. She walked towards her classroom.

  
Before entering her classroom.  
  
Nabiki stopped, She looked left and right and when the coast is clear, she run towards the Restroom and cried there.   


Dismissal time...

Ranma scratched his head, trying his best to calm himself. = This is it... Saotome Ranma = he thought. = The first real date of you and Akane... Do not make her upset this time = He frowned, = Where is that girl anyway? Jeez she is late! = he said, then he saw Akane, Sayuri and Yuka walking out of the building. Akane is smiling to her friends. Ranma blushed, seeing that. Akane can be so darn beautiful when she wants too...

Akane seeing Ranma, she run towards him and then waved at her friends goodbye. 

Ranma coughed, and reached out for Akane's right hand, When Akane saw this she gladly took Ranma's left hand and squeezed it. 

"So where are we going?" Akane asked,   
  
"Um.. where do you want to go?" Ranma asked, his right hand went to his pocket and started to count his coins on his pocket.

Akane giggled, "Do not worry Ranma.. I am not Nabiki" she said,   
Ranma gulped, "Y-Yeah.. Thank God..." he said,  
  
Akane stopped giggling and looked at Ranma. "Let's go to Ukyou's" she said, looking at Ranma seriously. 

Ranma gasped, "Akane, I know that you know that I am broke, but please it is not a good idea to have our first date at the Ucchans" he said, 

"No.. I want to go there... I have to go there" Akane said,   
"Are you sure?" Ranma said, nervously.  
"Do not worry, I won't do anything bad" she said, softly.  
  
"Oh.. Okay.. since It is free there" Ranma said, then he realized that He did not control his mouth again "Oh Akane! I am sorry! That's not what I meant" he said, 

But to his surprise.. Akane smiled,

"Do not worry Ranma... I understand" Akane said,   
Ranma blinked,  
"Let's go?" Akane asked,  
"Oh.. Okay..." Ranma said, still surprise

At the entrance of the building. Nabiki stood there looking at Ranma and Akane. She shook her head, fighting for her urge to call them. Nabiki sighed, "Have a good date.. Ranma... and Akane" she said, when she found out that Ranma and Akane left the school. She started to walk.. towards their house...

  
To be continued...  
  
Oi! Are you still confused?  
Well you won't understand this story unless the Story is finish neh?  
Thanks for reading and reviewing!  
  
This Fanfic is really short every chapter because this is really short fanfic So I just  
cut out the scenes to make it a Chaptered story.  
  
God bless!  
Chette


	4. The Date

Chette: This fanfic was written back when I was 16 years old  
Its one of my favorite stories (that I've written)  
Its a short fanfic but it is not a one-shot  
maybe 2 or 3 chapters ^_^ but its worth it.  
(or maybe its more than 3 hehe :D)

Thank you for all the reviewers!!!!  
  
Ellie - Magandang Araw sa iyo Kababayan!   
CrazyInsaneAnimeFanGirl - yes! yes! they are going on a date! weeehaww!!!  
Alex Ultra - yeah you are funny ^_^ arigato for another funny review again hehehe ^_^   
I is funny? Yay!  
DangerousElixer - ya! you will expect a lot of surprises ^_^ in this story :P   
ameanda-90 - confusing? hehe well.. just read the next chapter!!! I will almost make an html with Pictures for my fanfics so when its up, can you check it out? thanks!  
  
AnimeObsessionFantasy - yeah! it is funny :P  
Pipotchi - yep about time :)   
  
Now... To the DATE!!!

Kaluguran dakang babatak Philip-kun!

Let the Story begin!

**Ranma's Nightmare...   
Written by: Chanchan (chette)**

**Chapter 4: The Date**

At Ucchan's...  
  
Ranma and Akane entered the restaurant, As Usual the restaurant is full. But Ukyou noticed them and gave them a big smile. "If it isn't my two favorite customers" she said, smiling "Welcome Ranchan and Akane-chan" she said, 

Ranma and Akane smiled and took their seat. 

"So what would it be?" Ukyou asked,   
Ranma smiled, He looked at Akane "What do you want?" he asked,  
Akane smiled, "The usual"  
Ranma nodded, "Make that two" he said,   
"Okie dokie" Ukyou said, then she started to cook the pizza. 

"Business is getting bigger eh?" Akane said, looking at Ukyou's customers.  
"Yeah, and I Love it" Ukyou said, putting some sauce on their pizza.   
  
Ranma gulped, He looked at Akane, and then at Ukyou, "Um...Ucchan.. I just want to tell you that I'll pay the pizza" he said, nervously.

Ukyou blinked, "You?"   
Ranma smiled, nervously and nodded,  
  
Ukyou narrowed her eyes, "Are you and Akane-chan on a date?" she said, glaring at Ranma. Her Blue Aura flaring now.   
  
"Well..." Ranma gulped, scratching his head. 

Akane smiled, "Daijoubu Ukyou-chan... It is just a friendly date and nothing else" she said,  
Ukyou glared at Akane, "And why would he treat you?!" she yelled,  
  
The customers looked at them.  
  
Ranma gasped, He readied himself if ever Ukyou and Akane starts to fight. But to his surprised, Akane remains calm.

"Well his paying something, let's just say he owe me one" Akane said, still looking at Ukyou  
  
Ukyou's aura starts to fade and then she smiled, "Oh Thanks for clearing that up Akane-chan" she said, then she continued to cook the pizza.  
  
Ranma blinking, looking at Akane. Surprise at her.. for being calm. = Is this.. Akane? = he asked, himself. Then he remembered what Akane said.. He frowned.  


After the dinner...

Ranma and Akane bid farewell to their friend and left Restaurant peacefully.

"A FRIENDLY DATE?" Ranma asked, you could see in his face that he was hurt when Akane said that, "I owe you one?" he added, 

Akane looked at him "I told you, you don't have to worry" she said, 

Ranma stopped, and looked at her. 

"What?" Akane asked, she stop also because Ranma stop.

"You're freaking me out" Ranma said, 

Akane frowned, "Really?" 

Ranma gulped, there goes the Saotome's mouth again! Ranma cleared his voice, "Nah, just surprise that you can do that" he said, = there's a nice one = he thought. 

"Ranma?"

"yeah?"

"Onegai? Don't let my evening turned into a nightmare" Akane begged, the way she spoke the words were so soft and gentle in Ranma's ears.

"Akane quit that!" Ranma yelled, "Stop this! This is not you!" he added,  
"Please?" Akane asked, "I don't want to turn this night... into a nightmare" she said again,

Ranma looked away, 

"I don't want to ruin this night Ranma... I don't want us to fight." Akane said, fighting back her tears. 

Ranma noticed this, he gave his face a little punch. Then he sighed and stood in front of Akane, He bowed his head and said, "Gomen" 

Akane giggled "It's Okay"   
  
Ranma blushed and looked at her = SHE REALLY REALLY REALLY IS CUTE = 

  
And so the Date continues, Ranma found out that he still have money on his bag so he asked Akane if she wants to watch a movie. Akane happily agreed and so they watched the movie. It is a Romantic one, It isn't Ranma's interest but he enjoyed looking at Akane's face as she watched the movie. He thank God because not once, Akane did not turn to look at Ranma or else, she'll see him blushing. 

Akane enjoyed watching the Movie  
While, Ranma enjoyed watching Akane's face.

= I'M REALLY HAVING A GREAT TIME = Ranma thought 

  
After the movie, Ranma and Akane were walking in the street. It is not the usual because they were so close to each other and they're holding each other hand. 

Ranma looked at Akane, "Are you tired?"   
Akane sighed and looked at Ranma, "Can we talk... Ranma?" she asked,  
Ranma blinked, "Sure.. where?" he asked,  
Akane smiled, "How about the usual? Under that bridge" she asked, pointing at the place.  
Ranma nodded, "Okay"

Under the bridge...

Ranma and Akane stared at the water, Akane sigh and let go of Ranma. Ranma followed her by his gaze as Akane sat on a stone. Seconds later, He sat beside Akane. 

"What's the matter Akane?" he asked ,   
Akane looked at him "R-Ranma, I...I..."   
Ranma caressed Akane's cheek, "Yes?" he asked,  
Akane smiled, "I enjoyed this evening, thank you Ranma" she said  
Ranma blushed and smiled, "I enjoyed it too" he said, = very much = he wanted to add. 

SILENCE... 

"Ranma, do you still remember when you gave me a little flower here?" Akane asked, looking at the water.

Ranma nodded "Of course I do" he said   
Akane giggled, "I put the flower on my favorite book" she said,   
This puzzled Ranma, "Why?" he asked,   
"Well, the book is my favorite book, and the flower is so special to me" Akane said,   
Ranma smiled,   
Akane turn to look at Ranma. "Everything that comes from you...is SPECIAL" Akane said 

Ranma blushed and bowed his head. 

Akane, then she return her gaze on the water "Destiny brought us together" Akane said, breaking the silence 

Ranma heard her and look at her, 

"But destiny will break us also" Akane finished 

Ranma look questiongly at her "What?" 

Akane did not looked at him, she smiled sadly. The wind starts to blow. 

Ranma felt something bad... He tried to calm his heart. But its beating faster. He looked at Akane. "What d-do you mean by.. break?" he asked, "What do you mean BREAK?" Ranma asked again. 

Akane looked at him "Ranma, I want to call off our engagement" she said 

Ranma felt his world turned up-side down "W-What?!" 

Akane looked at Ranma, "We can't based our relationship into silence and denials right? We can't let this forever... sooner or later one of us will give up" she said, blinking back her tears.

"I WON'T GIVE UP ON YOU" Ranma said quickly, "I'll never do that" he added, his voice shaking. = it can't be! am I going to lose Akane? No! Never! = he yelled at his thoughts.

"Ranma...I know... I know you won't... But we're always fighting, yelling and even I don't like to bash you everyday I-" Akane begun to cry, Ranma look at her and embraced her "It hurts me more Ranma, to hurt you I... I-" she said, she sobs quietly. 

Ranma pulled Akane to hold her closer. "Please, don't say That... I can't live without you" he said, not controlling his mouth.

"B-but I thought your life will be Peaceful without me?" she asked , 

Then Ranma remembered...

"But how did you know that?" Ranma asked, "Pop and I were the only ones-" he stopped, = mental check Saotome.. do not ask her that. Just shut up and hold her close = 

Akane push herself away from Ranma, Ranma let her. Akane stood up and looked up the beautiful sky. "Ranma, you know How much I LOVE YOU."

Ranma gasped = Akane Loves me? =

"But even though how much I LOVE YOU we need to SEPARATE" 

Ranma realized his eyes are getting wet. 

Akane turned, "Sayo-"

Ranma stood up, run and hugged Akane tightly, "No Akane! Don't say anything... I'm begging you" he said, he fell on his knees but still hugging Akane's waist. "I.. I Love you" he said, his voice cracking up.

Akane bit her lip, she rub Ranma's hair softly.

Ranma sobs, "I can't live my life without you and I'm stupid jerk for not telling you, I am stupid Insensitive Jerk" he said, then he looked up to her, "But now I know... I need you in my life, You're very important to me... I can't live my life.. without you.. so don't say goodbye please..." he said, begging and hugging Akane's waist tightly. 

"Ranma..."

"you taught me Akane...How to Love, How to forgive, You befriended me first, You're always there for me... you taught me the real value of honor..." Ranma said, "My Life is like a roller coaster but I don't lose hope because you're here.. you're here beside me" he said, = I won't control my feelings anymore... I don't want to lose Akane = he thought

Akane tried to push Ranma away, But Ranma's hug is very tight. 

"Ranma..."

"Remember back at Jusendo, when I thought you're dead?" he asked 

Akane remembered it...

"Please Akane.. give US a chance.. give our Love a chance... please...I love you" he said, he realized he confessed his love for her a couple of times already. He ignores that. He doesn't want to lose Akane.

Akane pulled him up, "Ranma..."  
Ranma now standing up, "Please... Akane..." he said, "I'm begging you..."  
Akane smiled and wipe Ranma's tears. 

Without warning, Ranma put his arms around Akane, Ranma's head lowered to hers and captured Akane's lips. The kiss was so sweet, so lovingly. Akane gave herself up to Ranma's embrace and kissed him back.

  
After the kiss... 

Ranma still hugging Akane, "Akane?"   
"Yes?" Akane asked, smiling.  
"We are GOING TO CONTINUE RIGHT?" he asked   
"What?" 

Ranma gently push Akane away from him, to see her eyes. "The ENGAGEMENT" he said 

Akane smile disappeared

"Akane?" he asked "Please?" he begged   
"Let's go home" Akane said, bowing her head.  
"But-" 

Then Akane looked up at him again, smiling. "You will know, when we get back home"   
Ranma sighed, "Let's go then" 

After a few seconds...

They're back at the streets again. Both are still walking, and holding hands

"Neh, Ranma" Akane said, looking up at the stars.

"Mm?" 

"Do you love me?" 

Ranma squeezed Akane's hands, "Yes I do, MY AKANE-CHAN" he said   
Akane responded by squeezing his hand back,

  
A few blocks away before the Tendou's..

Akane released Ranma's hands, "You go ahead Ranma"   
  
Ranma blinked, But before Akane can escape. Ranma grabbed Akane's hands, "Wait.. what do you mean go ahead?" he asked, 

"I need to do something" Akane said , not looking at him.  
"Where are you going?" Ranma frowned,   
Akane squeezed Ranma's hands and released it, "To visit Mom"   
Ranma smiled, "Well I can go with you and-"  
Akane frowned, "Please?"  
Ranma sighed, "Okay.."

Then Akane smiled and kiss Ranma on the cheek. 

"be careful" Ranma said, blushing  
Akane nodded, "I will" 

Then when she was little far away from him, she turned to him and yelled, "THANKS A LOT RANMA FOR THE EVENING! IT MEANS A LOT TO ME" she yelled 

Ranma smiled, "JUST COME HOME EARLY!" Ranma yelled back, 

Akane smiled then she disappeared when she turn to the right...

Ranma smiled, and look at the stars. "This day is so perfect.. Nothing bad anymore that will happen today" he said, entering the Tendou's... 

  
To be continued...  
  
Is that a cliffhanger or not?  
I don't think it is :P  
Well the date is complete  
  
Demo..   
Why is Akane acting like that?

Oh yeah the one flower event that Akane talked about was the.. um.. let's see if you know the music video or opening song of OAV Ranma 1/2 the Love panic ^_^ did you see that Ranma gave Akane a flower? but everyone saw them and they attacked Ranma? hehe  
  
This Fanfic is really short every chapter because this is really short fanfic So I just  
cut out the scenes to make it a Chaptered story.  
  
God bless!  
Chette


	5. Ranma's Nightmare The Final Chapter

Chette: Want to see the html of this? ^_^ I mean with pictures and stuff :P  
then _If not then just click on my profile name and I put the url there ^_^ And If you have a better story ^_^ that revolves around Ranma and Akane, please submit it to us and we will post them at the page ^_^ Thanks!!!_

Leave a message in our tagboard okay? thanks!!!  
Thank you for all the reviewers!!!!  
  
DangerousElixer - er... well Final Chapter is up ^_^   
Alex Ultra - ^_^;; just read ^_^ hehe   
FIFAO - :P   
CrazyInsaneAnimeFanGirl - yeah what's going on with Akane's behavior? 

Kaluguran dakang babatak Philip-kun!

The Moment of Truth!!!  
All your Questions will be answered :P

**  
Ranma's Nightmare...   
Written by: Chanchan (chette)**

**Chapter 5: Ranma's Nightmare (The Final Chapter)**

Ranma stepped on the house, and putting off his shoes...It was long and a wonderful night. 

"I'm home!" he yelled happily 

Kasumi entered, looks like she's been crying 

"Oneechan! you okay?" Ranma asked 

"Oh Ranma!" Kasumi run towards him, Ranma was shocked especially when she almost fell on her knees, Good thing Ranma caught her 

"Oneechan? Calm down"   
"Ranma"   
"Tell me.. what happen?"   
  
Kasumi sniffs and wipe her tears, "G-Gomen," she stand up and wipe her tears 

"Are you sure you're okay?" Ranma asked   
  
"Yes, Thank you" Kasumi said, sniffing. "Oh um.. Ranma... A-Akane-san is waiting for you" she said, trying her best not to cry again but she couldn't control her tears.  
  
Ranma remembered the night, "Wow? She is already here? Where is she?" he said, smiling  
Kasumi sniffs, "Her room..." she said,   
  
Ranma stopped for a while, "What time did she arrived here?" Ranma asked, "I know she told me that she went to her mother... Maybe she wants to surprise me?" Ranma asked smiling, "I mean maybe she came through the other door" he said, shaking his head.

Kasumi looked at him, confused. "But.. Ranma-kun..."  
Ranma looked at Kasumi, "Yes?"   
"Akane-chan t-told you that she will visit mother?" she asked, "But-"  
  
Ranma blushed, "We.. well we" Ranma scratched his head, blushing furiously. "We went on a date Oneechan" he said, shyly

Kasumi bit her lip...

"We, went on a DATE, we held hands...and we even KISS" Ranma's face is as red as an apple now.

Kasumi started to cry again, "But Ranma, how would Akane be with you?" 

Ranma's blush faded, and looked at Kasumi, "We did really? I don't lie Oneechan" he said, 

Kasumi sniffs, "SHE WAS HERE ALL ALONG" 

Ranma backed away, "But-" 

"S-She is..." 

Ranma can see the situation now.. it's getting clear... He shook his head, "Oneechan Please!" he said, shaking his head.

"D-DEAD" she finished, she cried again 

"WHAT?!" Ranma yelled "No! it can't be! Akane!!!"

Ranma run towards her room and stop...

He saw Mr.Tendou kneeling beside the bed of Akane... crying.  
Nabiki standing up, wiping her tears  
Then Mr.Saotome shaking his head looking at Doctor Toufou

"I'm sorry.. I can't save her" Dr.Toufou said, sniffing

Ranma took a step, trying his best to control his knees to break away.. 

Dr.Toufou was about to cover Akane's body with a white blanket when he stopped, hearing Ranma...

"Akane..." He said, his face is so pale... He felt as if he is also dying... "Akane..." he said again, continuing to walk closer to her slowly... 

Dr.Toufou grabbed Ranma's weakening body and helped Ranma to walk towards Akane. When Ranma is standing besides Akane's dead body...

"B-But that CAN'T BE..." Ranma said, tears flowing on his face. "WE went to school! WE DATE! WE WENT TO SEE A MOVIE!..." Ranma said, staring at Akane's beautiful pale face. "WE...WE...WE..." Ranma closed his eyes and clench his fist. "WE EVEN KISSED!!!! DAMN!" he slumped on the floor "We...even kissed..." he said, crying 

Nabiki knowing everything "That was her spirit, Ranma" she said , wiping her tears again.

Ranma looked at Akane and grabbed Akane's shoulders "No... No...No Akane, No, you gave me one more chance right?" Ranma asked, pleadingly at Akane. "Akane?" he released Akane's shoulders and grabbed Akane's cold hands. Ranma's hands were shaking... "Akane.. wake up... the joke is over... please..."

Then Ranma heard an ambulance....

Kasumi sniffs, "Oh my, *sniff* those are the hospitals who will get Akane's body I better welcome them" she said, leaving them. 

"Akane please, don't leave me" Ranma said, begging 

  
The nurses came in ... 

"Mr.Tendou, we're going to take your daughter's body" One nurse said   
"She's right there" Mr.Tendou said, pointing at his dead daughter 

Mr.Saotome, pulled Ranma out of Akane, softly "Ranma m' boy, let go of her they need to-" 

Ranma glared at his father and hugged Akane's dead body tightly "SHUT UP! AKANE IS ALIVE!" He said, then he glared at the nurses. "AND NO! YOU'LL NEVER GET AKANE! YOU'RE NOT GOING TO TAKE HER AWAY FROM ME... OTHERS TRIED BUT THEY HAVE FAILED SO IF I WERE YOU DON'T EVEN TRY IT" Ranma gritted his teeth.

The nurses trembled, "But we must-" 

Ranma glared at the other nurse "NO ONE'S GONNA TAKE HER FROM ME! YOU'VE GOT THAT! AKANE IS MINE!" he yelled 

"But Ranma! She is dead!" Nabiki screamed   
"I DON'T CARE! I LOVE HER!" Ranma yelled   
"Ranma!" Mr.Saotome yelled   
"NO!" 

They pulled him away from Akane, but Ranma is strong 

"Ranma let go!" Nabiki yell   
"NO! I WON'T!"   
"Ranma m' boy understand!" Mr.Saotome yelled   
"NO!" 

Then Ranma saw Ryouga, Shampoo & Ukyou entered and when they found out the situation, they helped the family to pull Ranma away from Akane. 

"NO! I SAID LET ME GO! I WON'T LET YOU TAKE AWAY AKANE!" Ranma said, hugging more tightly to Akane's body. 

"Airen! you let go! Stupid Violent Tomboy is dead!" Shampoo yelled,  
Ranma glared at Shampoo, "NO! She isn't! and SHE'S NOT STUPID VIOLENT ...YOU ARE!"   
Shampoo backed out 

"Ranchan! let go of her! She is dead!" Ukyou said   
"LET GO OF ME 'UKYOU!'" Ranma looked at her   
Ukyou backed out also 

"Ranma you bastard! let go of Akane! I am also lonely but-"   
  
"NO! I WON'T PIG-BOY! AKANE IS MINE! ONLY MINE!" Ranma said, continuously hugging Akane's dead body. 

"RANMA!"   
"NO!"   
"RANMA!"   
"NO!" 

"RANMA NO BAKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!" 

PONK! 

  
Ranma bolted up "Ite! that hurts!" 

"Stupid! It's 6:45! We're late!" Akane yelled 

Ranma saw Akane "Aka-kane?"   
"WE'RE LATE!" Akane said, leaning towards Ranma and pointing at the clock  
Ranma's eyes starts to get wet, "A-Akane! you're alive!"   
Akane blinked, "WHA-?" 

Then without words, Ranma hugged Akane 

"A-Akane, how I miss you" Ranma said , crying and hugging her waist.  
  
Akane blushed, But she started pulling Ranma away from her. "What the- let go of me! you stupid! Hentai! Pervert!" Akane yelled 

"Akane..." 

Ranma looked at her , pleading...

"Stupid let go of me PER-" 

Akane stopped, Ranma just gave him that 'look again' she remembered the time Ranma looked at her like that... when Ranma got an amnesia and he taught he is a girl. When Ranma asked him to help her to go to the restroom... But this is different.. He doesn't have an amnesia and he doesn't think that he is a girl right now... but...

"R-Ranma?"   
"I thought I lost you" Ranma said, loosing his grip unto her and bowed his head   
"........"   
"Please don't leave me" he said, crying 

Akane sat beside him and force him to look on her face. "What's wrong Ranma?" her voice is so sweet 

"A-Akane, I had a nightmare...I thought I lost you, you're...you're dead and I-" he again begun to cry 

"Ranma?" 

Ranma held her hand "I am stupid thinking of what would my life be without you...but I don't...I don't want to think of it, I don't want to lose you" he said , crying more

"Ranma, shh...it's all right" Akane put Ranma's head on her chest . Akane hugged Ranma, Ranma hugged back 

"Akane..."   
"It's all right Ranma, I'm not going to Leave you" she said   
Ranma sniff and looked at her "you promise?"   
Akane smiled, "I promise" she said, holding him close...Ranma calm down 

  
Next day... 

"Hey Kasumi-Oneechan, where did you put my PILLS?" Nabiki asked entering the kitchen   
"I can't find my ALCOHOL, do you know where can I find one?" Akane asked, entering the kitchen 

They saw Kasumi...who has the same question on her face "Oh my, do you know where are our UTENSILS? I can't seem to find any" she said 

Mr.Tendou peeked on the kitchen "Ah, Kasumi dear, where is the MURATIC ACID...I can't find it, I need to clean the bathroom now" 

Mr.Saotome (Panda) holding a wooden paper saying *I can't find any SCISSORS* 

Then Ranma entered they looked at him 

"Ranma-kun, Do you know where are our UTENSILS?" Kasumi asked   
"YUP"   
"How about the MURIATIC ACID?" Mr.Tendou asked   
"YUP"   
"My PILLS?" Nabiki asked   
"YUP"   
*Some SCISSORS?*   
"YUP"   
"How about my ALCOHOL?" Akane asked   
"YUP" Ranma nodding 

"SO WHERE?" they all asked   
  
"In the TRASH CAN" Ranma said 

"WHAT!?!?!?!?!" They all yelled 

"A safe way to protect Akane" Ranma said   
"And what do you mean by that STUPID?!" Akane asked furiously   
Ranma looked at her "SO THAT YOU WON'T HAVE ANY CHANCE TO KILL YOURSELF" he said

Ranma left them, whistling and go to his room. 

They all look at each other, Akane was shock! 

"Saotome-kun, is Ranma gone nuts?" Mr.Tendou asked his friend   
(Panda voice) and shrugging   
"HE'S CRAZY! Now I need to buy some pills again!" Nabiki yelled   
"Oh my, I think I'll borrow some to Dr.Toufou" Kasumi said 

They all left, leaving ONLY Akane who is looking at where Ranma disappeared...A SMILE ON HER FACE 

"Ranma..." she said , smiling

============ 

END

So how is it?   
See? Now the question has been answered :P  
Read and Review I wanna know if its good ^_^  
  
=============  
"Ranma 1/2" and its characters Copyright c 1999, Viz. Communications,   
Inc., Shougakukan, Kitty Animation and Rumiko Takahashi  
=============


End file.
